Las Desventuras de las Peliculas
by SRKN 2500
Summary: en esta extraña historia, vemos las desventuras de las versiones gijinkizadas de peliculas, con puro descontrol e idiotez por doquier


Nota del autor: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, todos estos son de sus respectivos creadores o dueños

Las desventuras

Era un dia normal en el universo de las películas gijinka (no se que diablos me fume para escribir esto) donde Sonic y Detective Pikachu jugaban en un parque con suma tranquilidad, mientras la película de Super Mario Bros y MK 1 miraban de lejos

"awww, no son adorables?" pregunto MK 1

"sip, adorables, inocentes, exitosos, lo que cualquier película podría pedir" dijo SMB cruzdo de brazos "Sonic tuvo que pasar por el doctor por su primer diseño, pero ahora esta mas radiante que nunca"

Los dos de repente escucharon un par de voces que estaban peleando, estos eran The Last Jedi y The Rise of Skywalker estando en una pelea de esas

"YO SOY MEJOR PELICULA" Grito TLJ

"NO YO!" grito TROS, las dos películas de videojuegos vieron a The Force Awakens golpeándose la cabeza en un balcón

"cuando parara el dolor…"

"wow, la tiene difícil cuidando a esos dos" dijo MK1

"see, pero mira a sus primos" dijo SMB apuntando con el dedo a las Prequelas y a la Trilogia Original viendo a su primo mas joven sufriendo a manos de los Episodios VIII y IX "OIGAN, QUE NO LO AYUDARAN?!"

La Amenaza Fantasma levanto la cabeza, los tres estaban acostados en camillas tomando sol, salvo La Venganza de los Sith que estaba algo preocupado por su primo

"Nah, dejen que sufra" dijo LAF antes de tomar un sorbo de su refresco

"el puede cuidarse solo" comento EADLC "esos bebitos son fáciles de controlar"

"fáciles?" pregunto MK1 "see, claaaaaaaaaaaro"

Las dos películas entonces empezaron a oir otros ruidos, notaron que una película estaba llorando cerca de donde estaban Sonic y DP, ambos se le acercaron

"oye tranquilo, que pasa?" pregunto SMB, el pequeño lo miro

"todo el mundo me odia, por mas de que lo intente, nadie quiere ser mi amigo" dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas, las dos películas sintieron sus corazones encogerse en gran medida

"ALIEN 3!" Los dos voltearon y vieron a ALIENS y Alien Resureccion buscando desesperadamente a su hermanito pequeño

"creo que te buscan" dijo MK 1, agarro a la parte 3 y la llevo hacia sus hermanos "disculpen, creo que aquí esta"

"ALIEN 3!" Grito ALIENS, agarro a su hermanito y lo abrazo fuertemente "aquí estabas, porque huiste?"

"n-nadie me q-quiere…." Dijo Alien 3 entre lágrimas

"tonterías, debe de haber alguien que te quiera" dijo Resurrección, vio a la películas de Sonic y Pikachu jugando cerca y se le encendió una bombilla "sabes que, porque no vas con ellos, de seguro ellos querrán jugar contigo"

"tu dices?" le pregunto A3, ALIENS dejo a su hermanito cerca de las otras dos películas pequeñas, las cuales lo miraron

"hola" dijo Sonic a A3, que se le quedo mirando temeroso "como te llamas?"

"A-Alien 3…"

"hola Alien 3, yo soy Detective Pikachu" le dijo DP a la Parte 3, que miro hacia abajo "eh?, pasa algo"

"n-nadie me había ablado asi nunca…." Dijo Alien 3 "mi, mi hermano mayor es la versión original, yo soy el Assembly Cut, pero aun asi nadie me quiere"

"no digas eso, nosotros seremos tus amigos" dijo Sonic poniendo una mano en su hombro, los ojos de la tercera parte se iluminaron

"ENSERIO?!"

"claro" dijo DP, los tres se abrazaron fuertemente, causando que los demás lo vieran con ternura

De repente una limosina apareció de la nada, con Danza Kuduro sonando de fondo y Rapido y Furioso 8 asomo su cabeza y vio a todos en ese parque

"je, nerds" Rapido y Furioso 7 lo miro irritado de adentro, Rapido y Furioso 6 y Tokyo Drift se confundieron mucho

"su hermano es un imbécil, su ego está demasiado inflado, solo espero que 9 no salga tan idiota"

"QUE DIJISTE?!" grito 8 mirándolo furioso

"LO QUE OISTE MALDITO!"

"que alguien me salve…." Dijo Rapido y Furioso 4, estando a punto de sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a 5 para que lo ayudara en tal predicamento

SMB Y MK1 oyeron a RF8 y lo miraron con odio

"Y A TI QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU EXISTENCIA?!" Grito MK1 apunto de lanzarse a golpearlo, antes de que su novio la agarra

"MK, por favor" dijo SMB tratando de pararla

"ESE MISERABLE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA, ES LA BURLA DE TODO HOLLYWOOD!"

"QUE M*ERDA DIJISTE LOCA?!" grito RF8 saliendo de la limosina

"si pelearas con el, te recomiendo que le recuerdes su reputacion en internet, eso lo pone de pelos" le dijo RF7 a la película de Liu Kang, haciendo que su hermano lo viera

"TU CALLA!" gruño la Parte 8 "mi película tiene chicas que están mas buenas que tu"

"ME COMPARAS CON Z*RRAS?, YA ESTA, VEN PA ACA!" MK1 se lanzo contra RF8 y los dos empezaron a pelear en el piso, rodando en la calle, las Prequelas empezaron a hacerle animos mientras la Trilogia Original lamentaban su existencia y estar cerca de estos locos

"EEEEEEEEY, QUE MIERCOLESH PASHA ACA?!" grito Con Air, habiéndose tomado unas copas de mas, siendo llevado por Avion Presidencial y El Fugitivo

"uuuy miren, el de los memes del conejo" dijo La Amenaza Fantasma

"OYE QUE TE PASA?!" le grito LVDLS a su hermano mayor "NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ INSULTANDO A LA GENTE, TE RECUERDO QUE HAY GENTE QUE TE ODIA TANTO O MAS QUE A ESE PATAN QUE VA DESPUES DE 7!"

"AH SI?!"

"SI!"

"oh diablos" dijo EADLC

"A VER AVER YA CALMENSE!" grito Godzilla KOTM apareciendo con G 2014 y KSI (Kong Skull Island), separando a MK Y RF8 "se puede saber que diablos pasa?"

"ME LLAMO Z*RRA!"

"ESTA ADAPTACION HORRENDA CREE QUE YO SOY ODIADO, Y NO ES ASI!"

"si es asi" dijo RF7 de lejos

"CUANDO LLEGEMOS A CASA, TE VOY A…..!"

"MK quizá tenga sus fallos, pero es mejor recibida que tu" le dijo KOTM

"TU CALLATE, A TI TE NOMINARON A LOS RAZZIES!" Grito RF8

"que a ti no?" dijo RF7 queriendo provocar a su hermano lo mas que se pudiera

"OLDHODHSIDSIDHSIDSHDIHSIDHS!" RF8 empezo a decir incoherencias sin cesar

"RF8, no quiero causarte problemas, pero si le preguntara a mi abuelo que eres tu, directamente diría que eres un imbécil" comento KSI

"AY SI, AY SI, TU DEPENDES DE ESE ANCIANO PARA TODO, NO?!" grito RF8 "eres un mimado de m*erda"

"MIRA QUIEN HABLA!" grito RF7

"BASTA, YA ME CANSE DE TI!" RF8 fue a atacar a 7, el cual solo sonrio

"OH NO SABES CUANTO ESPERABA POR ESTO!" los dos empezaron a pelear furiosamente

"Harrison Ford, dame paciencia" dijo Godzilla KOTM

"tranquilo, lo de la nominación al Razzie no fue nada, estoy segura que no la ganaras" dijo MK queriéndolo animar

"lo se, es solo que 98 y mis parientes de Japon están molestándome constantemente con ello" dijo KOTM "necesito un descanso"

"si quieren podemos ir a la casa de mis abuelos" dijo KSI a los dos

"podemos?"

"si, a ellos no les molestara, los aceptaran de inmediato" le aseguro KSI "trae a SMB y a los niños"

"ok" dijo MK sonriendo dulcemente


End file.
